


When We Met

by FUKUROSDANI



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Everyone Is Gay, First Meetings, Gay Iwaizumi Hajime, Gay Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Akaashi Keiji, Mentioned Bokuto Koutarou, Minor Injuries, Pining Iwaizumi Hajime, Pining Oikawa Tooru, Pride, disaster gay iwaizumi, idk what else to tag, pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 01:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FUKUROSDANI/pseuds/FUKUROSDANI
Summary: In which Hanamaki and Matsukawa force Iwaizumi to go to his first pride parade.





	When We Met

**Author's Note:**

> In honour of my new laptop, enjoy this poorly edited pic of iwaoi being disaster gays !

Iwaizumi isn't typically a flamboyant person. He's serious and likes to get right to the point.

His friends on the other hand, Matsukawa and Hanamaki, are the most flamboyant people you'll probably ever meet. They are very loud and prideful in themselves.

If you saw them in public, you might think the couple was forcing Iwaizumi to hang out with them. Even if their personalilities are totally different, Iwaizumi likes spending time with his friends.

_Usually_ _,_ he _usually_ likes spending time with his friends. However, when his friends try pulling him into their crazy antics, he hates them, with a passion.

"Nope. Not happening." Iwaizumi repeats, folding his arms over his chest. The university student then turned back over in his bed and pulled the covers over his head.

Matsukawa let out a laugh as he sat on the chair across from Iwaizumi's bed. "Told you he wouldn't go for it, babe."

Hanamaki rolled his eyes at his boyfriends reply and then turned his attention back to the half asleep teenager in his bed. "If you come I'll make all the food you want." He offered with a large smile on his face.

Iwaizumi turned his head to face to his begging friend. Hanamkai's eyes lit up with hope at the simple action, "You can't cook anyways, Makki. I don't want your shit cooking." He stated before turning back over to face the wall.

Matsukawa then let out an even louder laugh, only to earn a pout by his boyfriend. "Hey, he's not wrong baby. You try but it's not the greatest." He smiled and blew a kiss.

Hanamaki then huffed, pausing for a moment to think about his next words. "Come on, please Iwa. It'll be fun! We'll be there too!" Was all he could think of at the moment.

Iwaizumi just simply shook his head.

Hanamaki sighed loudly, flopping down onto Iwaizumi's legs on his bed. "You know just because Bokuto started dating that underclass men you always talk about doesn't mean you can't have some fun on our month." He tried to reason, Iwaizumi always caved if you pushed him hard enough.

Swiftly, Iwaizumi shifted his legs and pushed Hanamaki off his bed. Forcing him to flop onto the hardwood floor underneath him. "Okay, ow." He pouted, rubbing his sore body parts.

When Hanamaki looked up from the floor, he noticed Iwaizumi out of bed looking down on him. "His name is Akaashi and it has nothing to do with him. Or his pretty eyes and face." Iwaizumi frowned, starting to play with his fingers. It was a habit he had picked up from Akaashi.

Matsukawa furrowed his eyebrows at the obviously whipped male, looking down to his boyfriend awaiting the next reply.

Hanamaki caught the attention of his partner looking at him and huffed. "Don't look at me, it's your turn to reason with him." He changed the attention onto him.

Hanamaki's partner sighed and stood up, ushering Iwaizumi further into his small apartment, away from Hanamaki. "You know you going would make him happy." Matsukawa sighed, looking out to see Hanamaki smiling down at his phone.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest as well. He did owe Hanamaki a lot, him and Matsuakawa have always been there for him. Especially when he had trouble with his sexuality, they helped him come to terms with everything and supported him not wanting to come out just yet.

"I'm not one of those people Mattsun. I'm all for people being proud and having pride in their sexuality it's just I'm not one of those people." Iwaizumi explained, looking down at his feet now.

Matsukawa frowned. "You know, just because you're not out doesn't mean you can't have fun and celebrate your own sexuality." He patted and smiled at his friend.

"Just think about it, we'll be there too." Matsukawa shrugged and walked away from him, leaving Iwaizumi alone in his own thoughts.

-

Later that night Iwaizumi was eating in his room, watching an old anime he's seen about a thousand times. He didn't want to disappoint his friends, he also didn't want to be left alone once his friends find something to hyperfixate on.

Finally after hours of contemplating, Iwaizumi pulls out his phone to tell his friends if he will be joining them.

**To: Iwa give us the braincell**

**Iwa:** fine, I'll come.

**Iwa:** but if any of you leave me alone there I will personally kill you both.

\--

The next morning, Iwaizumi was awoken again by his loud friends banging on his apartment door.

The male groaned and forced himself out of his tiny bed in his small apartment and headed to the door. Usually Iwaizumi is the type of person to wake up early and enjoy the mornings but today, he was dreading getting up.

When Iwaizumi opened the door, he was met with his friends wearing the most attention drawing outfits he's ever seen them in. "There's no way in hell I'm dressing like that." Was the first thing he spoke to his friends.

After almost an hour of waiting, Iwaizumi came out of his bathroom dressed and ready for the parade. Hanamaki took one look at him and furrowed his brows, then turned his attention over to his partner.

Iwaizumi sighed at the action. "What now, Makki?" He crossed his arms over his chest.

Hanamaki shrugged and turned back to Iwaizumi "Just your outfit is a bit.." He paused, looking over to Matsukawa. "Really boring and heterosexual." He laughed.

Iwaizumi let out a sound that almost sounded like a groan and rolled his eyes. "Well it's all I have so." He trailed off.

Hanamaki opened his mouth to speak again before Matsukawa cut him off, "You look fine, Iwa. Makki is just being annoying." He spoke, shoving his lover just slightly.

Iwaizumi let out a nervous breath. He didn't know why he was so nervous, this is supposed to be fun right? It's his month, he's gay and he'll be around people just like him. Only difference is the people around him would be out and proud, while he's closeted and nervous. Nothing stressful at all.

Hanamaki then as if on cue, jumped up from his seat and yelled. "Ready to get gay, gays!?"

Matsukawa then yelled after him, "Always ready to get gay, gays!"

The couple then looked over at Iwaizumi, waiting for him to continue on.

Iwaizumi turned to look at the door to his apartment, planing his escape. Wondering if he left now, people wouldn't assume the loud yelling was coming from his apartment and his loud friends.

His friends took that as a sign that he wasn't going to yell with them and decided to just grab him, starting to make their walk down to the parking lot.

\--

After almost 15 minutes at the parade, Iwaizumi's worst fear had come true, He had lost Hanamaki and Matsukawa.

He swore he only looked down at his phone for about a total of 0.5 milliseconds for the time, by the time his phone was back in his pocket the couple was gone. Leaving the out of place teen alone, nervous and confused.

Iwaizumi stopped in the tracks as soon as he saw that he was walking alone on the streets of Tokyo, he quickly turned around and looked at all the faces around him, scanning them for his friends.

Not soon after that, Iwaizumi went into a state of panic, and started walking the opposite way of everyone else. Hoping and praying that he had just walked in front of them by accident and sadly; he did not.

He then started looking at the people outside of the parade, wondering if they had gone to get something to eat or seen someone they knew. Again, they did not.

Not checking in front of him, or the way he was going, Iwaizumi ran into another body. The other person fell and hit the ground with a small gasp, only just barely catching the attention of Iwaizumi.

"Hey! Watch where you're going." The person on the ground spoke, pulling himself up from the ground, just now catching Iwaizumi's attention.

Iwaizumi frantically reached his hand down to help the person up, regardless of being ignored. "Oh god, I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention." He rushed out, still not looking at the person in the eyes.

"Well start paying attention." The other squeaked out, rubbing the back of his head he had hit on the ground. Only when he looked up was when he realized just how attractive the male he had ran into was.

Iwaizumi then stopped his frantic eyes and looked down at the person he ran into and realized how cute he was. The tips of his ears burning read as he started to scratch the back of his neck, "A-are you hurt? Do you need me to um, check over your stuff? I'm a nursing major.." He trailed off, hating his mind for giving too much information.

The other male laughed, and nodded. "Yeah sure." He smiled and gripped Iwaizumi's hand and pulled him aside from the crowd of moving people.

Iwaizumi's blush only made it's way further down his face when he noticed he was holding hands with a cute boy.

The boy sat down on a chair off to the side of a small cafe, holding out his scraped up palm. "It doesn't hurt too bad, just so you know." He spoke up.

Iwaizumi sat across from him, taking his scraped up hand and examining it slightly. There was a small amount of blood, nothing too big but enough to need a bandaid. "I'm really sorry for this, my friends kinda left me and I don't know where they are and I'm new to this whole thing and-" He started to ramble, not knowing where his sentence was going.

"This is your first pride?" The other male spoke up, an unusual warm smile on his face. One Iwaizumi hadn't quite gotten used to yet.

"Uh, yeah, kinda. I didn't really want to come but my friends made me." He looked down, noticing that he was rubbing the other males hand with his thumb for no reason.

The male laughed, looking at Iwaizumi's outfit. "Yeah, you can tell it's your first."

Iwaizumi gasped, looking down and sliding his hand down his clothes. "I thought I looked nice." He whispered quietly.

The male noticed that he had hit a soft spot and quickly tried to recover, "You do, you look amazing." He said, a blush rushing to his ears.

Iwaizumi felt himself blush again before the latter started to clear his throat, "So what's the damage?" He joked, looking down at his hand.

Iwaizumi had almost forgotten why they were even here in the cafe to begin with. He jumped and continued his inspection, quickly deciding the corse of action. "You should probably wash it with soap and water, then bandage it up. It's not too bad." He explained with a smile.

The man smiled back, bringing his hands together and standing up from the table, "I guess I should do that now then right?" He asked.

Iwaizumi could only nod, taking in the males figure as a whole. He was beautiful, nothing he had ever seen before. He would even go as far as to say, more prettier than Akaashi was.

"Well thanks for the help, nurse-chan." The man laughed, sending a smile and a wink at Iwaizumi before turning around and starting his descend into the cafe in search of a washroom.

"Wait! I-I didn't get your name?" Iwaizumi yelled after him, cursing his mind for stuttering the last bit.

"Oikawa Tooru." Oikawa smiled before starting to walk again before he stopped and turned again, "I'll see you around, nurse-chan." He winked then turned the corner into the cafe.

Iwaizumi stayed silent in his seat for a minute, taking in all that had happened. A small smile on his face formed, maybe the parade wasn't too bad.

"Hey! Iwa!" A familiar voice called behind him.

Iwaizumi turned to see his two idiotic best friends running towards him. "We thought we lost you! Where'd you go? And why are you smiling like a weirdo?" Hanamaki asked, examining Iwaizumi's face.

Yeah, Iwaizumi's first pride wasn't too bad. Not at all.

 


End file.
